All of You
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Hari ini, aku menyadari aku bodoh. Kenapa, aku tak pernah menyatakan cintaku padamu? Namun di saat aku menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat...


Fic ini di buat atas dasar kegalauan Mikan. Maaf kalau gaje.

* * *

**Miku PoV**

Suasana di hari ini, hari perpisahan kelas 3, begitu sedih. Isak tangis masih terdengar di ruangan. Aku, Hatsune Miku, ikut menangis walau tanpa suara. Menangisi, betapa bodohnya aku yang tak pernah menyatakan cintaku padamu. Dan sekarang, semua telah berakhir

Tanpa sadar, tanganku menulis sebuah puisi. Puisi, curahan hatiku.

_Di hari ini_  
_Aku akan berpisah denganmu_  
_Aku akan berpisah dengan kalian semua_  
_Aku akan_

_Tidak akan lagi, berada di satu sekolah_  
_Satu kelas_  
_Satu persatuan_

_Aku berpikir_  
_Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertemu dengan beberapa dari kalian_  
_Membuat janji_

_Tapi denganmu?_

_Itu yang ku takutkan_  
_Aku takut_  
_Tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu_  
_Aku takut_  
_Tak bisa lagi melihatmu_  
_Aku takut_  
_Tak bisa bahagia bersamamu_  
_Aku takut_

_Tapi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih_  
_Terima kasih_  
_Untuk segala kenangan yang kau berikan padaku_  
_Terima kasih_  
_Untuk senyumanmu_  
_Terima kasih_  
_Kau mau bicara padaku_  
_Terima kasih_  
_Telah hadir dalam hidupku_  
_Melengkapi beberapa bagian dalam hidupku_  
_Bagian yang takkan pernah kulupa_  
_Karena ada kamu_

_Aku juga ingin_  
_Mengucapkan permintaan maaf_  
_Maaf_  
_Atas segala kesalahanku padamu_  
_Maaf_  
_Telah membuatmu marah_  
_Maaf_  
_Tak sengaja mengganggumu_  
_Maaf_  
_Telah hadir dalam hidupmu_  
_Hadir dalam bagian buruk dalam hidupmu_  
_Maafkan aku_  
_Jika kehadiranku dalam hidupmu membuatmu risih dan terganggu_  
_Tapi, tenang saja_  
_Aku akan segera menghilang dari hidupmu_  
_Kau tak akan terganggu lagi karena mengingatmu_

_Tapi bolehkah_  
_Suatu saat_  
_Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan?_

_Melihatmu tertawa_  
_Melihatmu tersenyum_  
_Melihatmu bahagia_  
_Tanpa kehadiran diriku_  
_Tanpa pengganggu tak berguna seperti diriku_

_Aku tak pernah berharap_  
_Aku mendapat tempat istimewa di hatimu_  
_Tapi_  
_Jangan pernah lupakan_  
_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu_  
_Aku akan selalu menunggumu_  
_Aku akan selalu menerimamu_  
_Untuk berada di sisiku_  
_Yah, walau itu hanya khayalku_

_Di hari ini_  
_Aku menyadari sebuah kesalahan_  
_Semua khayalku sia-sia_  
_Semua khayalku takkan pernah terwujud_

_Aku tahu, aku bodoh_  
_Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan terjadi_  
_Walau begitu, aku senang_  
_Bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku_  
_Walaupun itu hanya khayalku_

_Semua yang pernah ku lalui bersamamu_  
_Semua kenanganku bersamamu_  
_Tak akan ku lupakan_

_Saat kau menjahili diriku_  
_Saat kau tersenyum kepadaku_  
_Saat kau berbicara kepadaku_  
_Saat kau memandangku dengan pandangan anehmu_  
_Itu kenangan yang begitu indah_  
_Tak akan kulupakan_

_Jika Tuhan mengizinkan_  
_Izinkanlah aku bertemu denganmu di masa depan nanti_  
_Izinkanlah aku bisa bicara lagi denganmu_  
_Izinkanlah semua khayalku menjadi kenyataan_

_Tapi..._

_Ini semua hanya impianku_  
_Yah, sekedar impian_  
_Aku hanya bisa berharap, impianku terkabul_

_Aku mengakui_  
_Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar adanya_  
_Dulu_  
_Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu_  
_Bertatapan mata denganmu_  
_Saat aku masuk ke kelas baruku dengan bingung_  
_Dan kau menyambutku dengan tatapan matamu_  
_Bola matamu yang indah memandangku_  
_Bertanya-tanya_  
_"Siapa dia?"_  
_Aku hanya bisa menunduk saat itu_  
_Saat itu_  
_Aku merasa lidahku kelu_  
_Dan wajahku memanas_

_Lambat laun aku menyadari_  
_Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu_  
_Cinta yang menyakitkan_  
_Karena ini cinta sepihak_

_Banyak yang mengatakan_  
_Kau itu playboy_  
_Kau itu jelek_  
_Kau itu penyakitan_  
_Kau itu aneh_  
_Apa salahnya?_

_Aku tak peduli_  
_Apapun kau_  
_Hal apapun darimu_  
_Aku tak peduli_  
_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu_

_Banyak yang tanya kenapa_  
_Aku pun tak mengerti_  
_Kenapa aku mencintaimu_  
_Bukan karena fisikmu_  
_Bukan karena sikapmu_  
_Tapi karena takdir_

_Tersenyumlah kau di sana_  
_Lupakanlah aku_  
_Jangan mengingatku lagi_

_Selamat tinggal_  
_Aku mencintaimu_  
_Semoga kau bahagia tanpa diriku  
Shion Kaito_


End file.
